


You're What?

by BlackCat666



Series: Um, what? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Fighting, Angry Scott, Kidnapping, M/M, McCall Pack, Mention of abortion once, Mpreg, Peter Being A Creep, Stiles Creeped Out, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Yelling, confused pack, curse words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat666/pseuds/BlackCat666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tells the Pack that he's been sick. Derek trys to help him he really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're What

"You're what?..." Lydia was the first to recover. No surprise there. Everyone else's jaws were still getting to know the floor.

"Please don't make me say it again." Stiles whined. He had taken a seat on a near by chair after the confession.

"Son," The Sheriff said sounding scared and wary. "Please tell me you mean that you got Malia pregnant and not what we all think you mean."

Stiles shook his head looking scared, embarrassed, and ashamed. He hid his face in his hands to hide from his packs faces.

"Did you get another girl pregnant?" Malia asked. She was angry and was fighting the instinct to rip her now ex-boyfriend's head off. But Stiles just shook his head that was still in his hands. Derek, who was standing next to the younger man, placed a gentle hand on the back of Stiles' neck.

"He means that HE'S pregnant." Derek said to the pack. He might not be the Alpha but he does still feel like a leader at times. And what better time than when the True Alpha's best friend was pregnant with his cousin and his other cousin's little brother/sister.

"How is that even possible!?" Liam asked. He sounded scared and so very confused. Not unlike the rest of the pack.

"We don't know." Stiles said into his hands, still shaking his head.

Melissa turned to Stiles and Derek looking at where the older was comforting the younger. "So... Is it Derek's?"

"WHAT!!!" Both mens heads shot to Melissa looking so horrified by just the thought! 

"NO!" "GOD, NO!!!" They said at the same time. Even though this is really serious, Melissa couldn't keep the smile off her face at their reactions.

"I would never..." "It's Peter's-" Again at the same time. Except this confession set a complete silence in the room. Everyone bug eyed and grossed out.

"Shit!" Stiles' hid his face in his hands and turned into Derek like he could just hide forever in the older man's abdomen.

"IT'S WHOS!!!" Came the first words that Scott said that night after the first confession. He was not Stiles best friend right now. No, the glowing red eyes and sharp fangs were all Alpha. His roar had even the humans baring their necks.

"peter's..." The word said so quietly that only Derek could have barely picked it up if they were all human. But the Alpha heard. Scott was furious he didn't even know at whom but he saw red and roared a commanding and fearsome roar that shook the pack to their very bones.

"How did this happen!? When did this happen!? What could you have been thinking!-"

"Sc- Scott" Came the timid voice of Kira from, what sounded to the Alpha, so far away. At her fear ridden voice Scott turned to her and saw her shaking and afraid. He didn't like when Kira was scared and he wanted to get rid of the threat that was scaring his mate.

Looking around Scott saw Liam and Malia now kneeling on the floor not looking at anyone, their necks bared at an uncomfortable angle. Lydia, his mom, and the Sheriff where on the other side of the room all huddled together like that would protect them; only the Sheriff looking at his direction but never at him. Then Derek and Stiles. Derek was glaring at the top of his head, throat bared but still watching his Alpha. Stiles was a shivering mess in his arms still sitting in the chair but hands tightly coaled in the elders shirt and face hidden from view. His back was tense like he was expecting to be hit.

It all came to Scott at once. They were all scared of him!

"Scott..." Kira asked again. Scott's Alpha features slowly disappeared and the young man looked equal bits ashamed and freighted. "Scott?"

The Alpha looked at the fox before rushing out of the door and hopping on his bike and taking off. Kira screamed his name again but he was gone.

Kira came in and saw everyone calming down but looking worriedly at the door that Scott just left from.

"He just needs to cool down." Stiles' voice sounded like a shot ringing out in the tense quiet in the room when really it was mumbled like he was scared of his own words. Even when his best friend yells in his face, and looked like he was one word from lashing out, Stiles still knows Scott better than the Alpha's own mother at times.

Everyone stayed quiet for a long time after that. All were afraid to talk after their Alpha's outburst. Finally Malia had to ask.

"How did you end up pregnant with my father's kid?" She had spit out the word father like she was saying the most vile thing.

Stiles sighed but knew he had to tell them what happened that night. It was going to be so embarrassing to admit to a one night stand with his girlfriend's (well now ex-girlfriends) dad... In front of his dad and ex-girlfriend! 'Dear God, how is this my life?'


	2. You're What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Peter hijacks Stiles jeep. This is just the memory.

The woods were silent except for a banged up blue jeep that was driving down the road. Stiles was a few hours outside of beacon hills. He and his father were at a fellow sheriffs house that trained with Me. Stilinski before being transferred out to a neighboring county that needed some more people.

 

Then the pack called Stiles saying that there was a lost wolf on their territory trying to find out how to get back to his pack without the hunters finding out. So of course they needed Stiles to get into the police database to see if they could help.So like the best friend he was, Stiles jumped into his jeep and started the drive back home. He will come out and pick up his dad in a few days top. He hopes.

 

When it started to get later and later, Stiles really thought about getting a hotel to sleep in. If he did that then he would need to call the pack and tell them. Or at least Scott. Stiles was about to pull out his phone when a loud gunshot rang out in the once quiet forest surrounding the road the teen was on.

 

Out of instinct now, Stiles put both hands back on the wheel and hit his brakes. He was scarily good at not swerving as he panicked. When the old jeep stopped its driver took a few calming breaths trying to think clearly again.

 

"Relax, Stiles." The teen panted. "It's probably nothing. Not every place is like Beacon hills. Just start driving again before you jinx yourself."

 

Almost right as he said that did his passenger side door get thrown open, pulling out a shout from the man in the driver's seat. It reminded Stiles of his, not so pleasant, first year in this stupid supernatural world. And the person who was growling from his near ripped off door didn't help the situation one bit.

 

"Hello, Stiles"

 

Peter Fucking Hale.

 

"Shit!! Son of a bitch!" Stiles cursed as the man got into the jeep with a ease that any human wouldn't be able too.

 

"That's very rude, Stiles. I don't bring your mother into insults." Peter quipped. The teen opened his mouth; to probably say something that would get him mammed if not killed, when there was suddenly claws on his throat and warm lips in his ear.

 

"Drive Stiles. I would hate to have to kill you today." The sickly sweet voice made Stiles audibly clicks his mouth shut. The claws around his long neck loosened and Peter moved slowly back away from the teen to sit down. "Good boy~" Stiles could feel the smug coming off of the older wolf.

 

One clawed hand stayed on the back of the teens neck as he drove. He was going to go toward home but after a threatening growl and the feel of claws on his neck made him change course. Peter told him to take almost random turns for over an hour now. Until Stiles couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence.

 

"So..." Peter gave him a sideways glance to show he was lessoning. "Where are you taking me? Any idea? Or are you just figuring it out as you go?" Peter gave an amused look before turning toward the road again.

 

Stiles continued anyway. "I was just asking cause you were pretty close to McCall pack territory." That got a scowl. Peter, Stiles images, hates that Scott is now in charge of a territory that has been in his family for who knows how long. Then Stiles had to push it cause he's obviously suicidal. "Aren't the Calaveras still after you?"

 

Peters grip on the back of his neck suddenly got too tight. He was practically choking Stiles while he was driving. "Stiles." He wasn't even facing the human. He was still glaring out toward the road. "I would be more worried about what I will do to you if you don't stop trying to piss me off!" It was said so soft and deadly that Stiles couldn't find his voice to say he would stop. He didn't think he has enough air to talk!!!

 

Stiles nodded his head as best he could before Peter released his neck. It was just hovering near it. When he could breath once more he felt the hand rest on his neck once more.

 

Stiles could feel Peter staring at where they were touching. A clawed thumb started to rub circles into the humans neck in a mockingly gentle jester. Stiles knew that the resting there was a very large sign of dominance. Even with the occasional glare and the fact he could do nothing to stop it from touching him didn't matter.

 

"How's the pack been Stiles?" Peter asked suddenly. "Do they know you're not in their territory?"

 

"They know that that's where I was going when you came out of no where and hijacked my jeep." Stiles practically spit at the wolf. He knew somewhere that screaming at his kidnapper was a bad idea but it obviously forgot he has no filter.

 

Peter humn'ed as to show he was lessoning. His thumb still rubbing in circles and still dangerously clawed. "What are you doing outside of the pack's territory, Stiles?" When the response wasn't immediate he started to squeeze the humans throat once more.

 

"AH! Alright! My dad and I were visiting one of his old friends from when he was training to be a cop." Stiles said to get the pain to go away. "Are you happy you phyco!?"

 

Peter released his throat again yet this time he didn't let go completely. He started to stroke down Stiles' neck with that creepy clawed thumb. He hummed again and looked quickly at the clock in the jeep.

 

"It's getting pretty late Stiles." It was said so casually and innocent. Like all this was completely normal and sane. The psycho wolf was really showing itself tonight. "Don't you think we should stop for some rest? I'm sure whatever you had to leave your dad for can wait till morning." Stiles sent a glare at Peter who only smiled. "Everyone needs their rest Stiles."

 

That stupid smug ass smile was back like he knew that he wasn't wrong. Which technically he wasn't it just didn't seem in the cards here. Yet he held his glare. He had faced worse than Peter Hale over the years. It didn't matter that he was thinking of doing the same thing a few hours ago. He wouldn't get any sleep if Peter was going to be there.

 

Still the wolf stared at him like he didn't care if Stiles was going to drive right into McCall territory. Even though they were still a few hours out. If any of the others were to smell Peter even at the border of Beacon hills he was a dead man. Or at least a prisoned man.

 

A nice motel was coming up and Stiles felt the claws dig into his skin as Peter said in a smug, ass, tone "Turn in here. We can relax and take a quick nap before getting on the road again."

 

Stiles clenched his teeth at the pain and nodded as he turned into the motel. Once parked where Peter wanted to park the wolf snatched the keys out of the ignition. Stiles was about to protest when Peter growled out a warning. With a huff the human let it go but still glared fiercely at the wolf. He started to go up to the front when Peter grabbed his arm. “Phone too.” With a grumble Stiles pulled out his phone and tossed it into the seats of his jeep.

 

The wolf then dragged him by the arm up to the counter to get a room. Peter asked for one on the ground level and it didn't matter if it was one bed or two. "My son and I will work it out. We shouldn't be here long. We have to hit the road again if we want to get where we're going quickly." He gave a charming smile and Stiles glared at the ground when the lady gave them a room key.

 

"Thank you." Peter then pushed Stiles to their room and, oh look. It only had one bed.

 

Peter turned right into the bathroom next to the door and locked it behind him. Stiles had the faint thought of running but realized that Peter had the keys to his Jeep and no cop could stop Peter of he found a way to call them.

 

Looking around the room he decided that he would most likely be on the little couch shoved in the corner. Stiles started to put the extra blankets and pillows on the way to comfy couch while listening to to shower run. It gave him time to think and wonder what Peter will have him do. He knows that the Calaveras are still after him and that Stiles can’t be gone long or the Pack will come looking for him.

 

While off into his own head Stiles didn’t notice when the shower had stopped and Peter came out with just a towel around his waist. Hanging low enough that you could easily see his happy trail. Peter saw Stiles holding a pillow to his chest as he stood next to the couch, a blanket and pillow a couple pillows already set up on the furniture.

 

The older male slithered up behind the teen and got as close as he dared before talking right in his ear. “that set up for you or me?”

 

Stiles jumped a foot in the air and squealed like a frightened mouse. he had dropped the pillow and had covered the ear that Peter had talked into with his hand. Like that alone would protect it from Peters creepiness. Having spun in the air he was now facing the dangerous wolf with his large whiskey eyes, even larger from shock.

 

“Son of a bitch Peter. Quite scaring me like that. Shit. I’m going to have a heart attack by the end of the night if you keep this up.” The teen stated as he tried to slow his racing heart. He then plopped down on the squishy couch, eyes closed and breath hard. he opened his eyes and saw he was face to face with Peter’s happy trail. He jumped back but hit the back of the couch. he couldn’t go anywhere and was making quite the show of not looking straight ahead.

Peter smirked above him. He knew what he was doing and was enjoying the embarrassment coming off the teen and the slight arousal that was also stubbornly making an appearance. This got the wolf thinking about the only bed not far from them and how to get them over there. This was going to be an interesting night. A wicked grin slowly slid on his face, still watching the teen practically under him already. He was sure to have a great time before they had to head out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will have the E rated end in a different story. I want to keep this Teen and Up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone reacts to the news differently.

After the story was done everyone got really uncomfortable. Malia was still pissed and had stormed out. Kira and Melissa were trying to figure out where Scott ran off too. Liam's very confused and Lydia really doesn't want to explain what is going on with Stiles to him. The Sheriff is sitting on the couch not looking at his son or anyone else. Trying to be understanding, it isn't really going well. Derek is still right there for Stiles while he freaks about all the ways people are reacting to this news.

"I still don't get it." Liam said after Lydia tried to be gentle with the explanation. Lydia sucks at being gentle. It's not her thing and she just can't.

"Alright," She said deciding to do it the way she knew how, "So when Stiles was gone he got fu-"

"OKAY!!" Malissa took over. Knowing the way that was going. "I'm going to try. You... Go help Kira." Lydia sighed in relief. So she walked off with far too much grace then her high heels she was wearing should. Melissa looked down to Liam and started to explain as best she could.

The Sheriff peaked up at his now pregnant son. Technically he had been 18 for a while now, and when he had... Been with Peter Hale, he was of age. But the thought of someone doing this to his baby boy was too much. He didn't know what to do. Stiles has been through too much because of these people and their supernatural world. That Stiles had no business being part of in the first place. They dragged him in and now he was.... Pregnant.

It just felt so very wrong to the Sheriff. His kid should be getting ready for College not... Getting ready for a baby. He shouldn't even be able to HAVE a baby! He was a boy! His little boy...

It was just too much.

"Is there a way to get rid of it?"

The question froze everyone in the room. They all turned to the one who had said these words. The Sheriff was now only looking up at his son. Waiting for his answer.

Derek cleared his throat. "Deaton didn't think that would be safe considering we don't know much if anything about how this happened."

"Do you even have any idea how it could come out? He's a BOY! HE'S NOT MADE TO BE PREGNANT!! HOW IS IT EVEN IN THERE!!?? IS IT GOING TO KILL MY SON!?"

"Everyone needs to calm down." Melissa said slowly standing up.

Derek was growling and Stiles looked pale. Everyone was looking around the room lost but the sheriff. He looked very angry. He was scared and confused. He wasn't made for this. His Son wasn't made for this! He had to get that thing out of his son!

"I am not going to calm down till that thing is out of my son!!!"

Stiles sat shaking now. The argument running over his head and between his ears but he couldn't make out the words. He knew that Derek was using that growly, scary, voice and his dad was using his 'I am the Sheriff!' voice. And somewhere in all the yelling was Mama McCall trying to be a peacemaker. It wasn't working and more voices joined the argument. More shouting and screaming and Stiles could feel the pain and anger and Fear in the air; like he was wearing a blanket in the desert sun. Like a bad taste in his mouth.

Something made him look up. He didn't know what but he saw Kira was on the phone, in the corner. She looked lost and was talking quieter than the others but was still able to hear and speak with the person on the other side of the phone. He turned his head and frowned at Liam curling in on himself covering his ears. Lydia, Derek, and his dad all yelling at each other ignoring Melissa who was still trying to calm everyone down. It still wasn't working and her voice was rising.

It hurt. His head was pounding. With no steady beat. His stomach was rolling like the sea during a hurricane! He was trembling, he realized when he held out his hands. He was sure he was white as a ghost too. He didn't know how long he could take this yelling!

A sudden sharp pain raced through him starting from his stomach. He wasn't breathing right. He couldn't breath! The world around him was spinning and turning. He couldn't hear everyone screaming anymore with all the blood rushing in his ears, but he knew they were. His head was feeling really floaty suddenly. Another pain shot through him and this time he let out a quiet wimper.

The others in the room seem to notice that something wasn't right and are all looking at him. Some coming closer, taking what little oxygen he had and pushing it behind them. He wasn't focusing on anything or anyone. God, he couldn't Breath!

Melissa was telling them to back up to give him air. But there wasn't any air. Another shock of pain. The world was turning more now, tipping back and forth. He was going to be sick! The others were moving there mouths he could see that much but he couldn't hear them, he couldn't breath.

One last shock of pain and he couldn't do it anymore. He used the last of his breath to just scream. The world tipped completely and he fell into a dark abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took forever to get the feel I wanted them I got side tracked by that horrible place called "the real world". But here is the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the next part!! XD It might take me a while to get up the next chapter, it's a long one. Just hang with me here.


End file.
